Blinded
by Annabelle Rae
Summary: She knew that betrayal was inexcusable, especially when it came to the person who cared for her the most. But in the end, what could she have done? After all, love makes one irrational.


**Dedication: **This story is for **Maria** because I want to show my appreciation for including me on her document on AoGA. It motivated me to write this one. So Maria, even though this sucks, thanks so, so much. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Koizumi Luna had always wanted to think that she was numb, that she was _unfeeling._

She thought that being hurt over and over again numbed her heart and made it void of any emotion. She thought that the thick walls she so carefully put around herself, and the block of ice that encased her heart would be enough. She thought that with all those, nothing would be able to penetrate her defenses—that she would feel no more.

But she thought wrong.

The memory of a 12-year old girl keeps haunting her. Luna cannot forget how that girl graciously forgave her, despite everything she had done before. She just _seemed _to understand.

She could clearly remember her words, as if she just said them yesterday. Each word echoes through her head—in her voice, no less.

"_I don't think you're a bad person at all! You were just driven by envy, by hatred, by hunger for power. You were once lost, and you have been lead to the wrong path."_

She remembers the spark—or maybe it was a flame—of dedication, of belief, of _trust _on her hazel eyes_, _as she said all those things.

Yes, Mikan was right, yet she was also wrong.

She was driven by envy and hatred, yes. But why was she envious? Did that girl, Mikan, ever think of it that way?

"_Why did Luna hate my mother, Azumi Yuka, before?_"

Did she ever ask that question to herself?

_No._

It was never about the power. It was never about fame. No, it wasn't like that. It was for _attention. _She craved for the attention Yuka always garnered. Not the one from the Academy, from their classmates, from the faculty. No, not that. It was _his _attention.

_She had always craved for Kuonji's attention and affection._

But Yuka just had to get all those, right? She just had to be the one Kuonji liked. No, scratch that. She was the one Kuonji_ adored _and _loved._

So what was she to do? She threw away their friendship for love. She became a bitch to her for love. She envied her, hated her, _loathed _her, despite everything she has done for her. _All for love._

She willed herself not to feel anything. She made up all those walls around her, around her heart. She became _evil._ She killed, she stole, she deceived. All of it, for the man she loved so much.

Yet, he never reciprocated her feelings, did he? It was still Yuka _this _and Yuka _that. _He hated Yuka for what she did to him, yes, but he still loved her for who she was.

_And Luna knew that. She saw that. And she was hurt. She was hurt over and over again._

She loved Kuonji—so much in fact, that she didn't care if it was one-sided or unrequited. She kept telling herself that Kuonji would see her efforts, and maybe someday, appreciate them. Then when the time comes, he'll love her back.

With that in mind, she did everything in her power to make Kuonji love her back. But it was all for nothing.

And that's why she envied Yuka. She got Kuonji's love without exerting effort _at all_.

Then Mikan came. And because of her—the daughter of the woman she loathed so—the walls she built around herself, around her _heart_, crumbled. They just...broke.

Her kindness broke her walls. The flame of her love melted the block of ice around her heart. Her passion moved her. The light emanating from her opened her eyes.

_She made her feel again._

She realized just how wrong she was. Yuka loved her. She was her almost-sister, her best friend, yet, she betrayed her. Yet, she forgot her. Yet, she _hurt _her.

If there was one thing she felt right now, it was not regret. It was not hurt. It was not love, not sadness, not sorrow.

She felt _stupid._

She was so stupid for being blinded by love. She was an idiot because she was driven by love. She fell in love with a total bastard who never cared about her in any way. She changed herself for a man who she hoped would feel the same.

_But he didn't feel the same, did he?_

But then again, what could she have done?

_In the end, she was just another woman in love._

_**END**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I just think that Luna's very misunderstood. She was good once, you know. So yeah.  
And I don't know where to put the line breaks! I feel horrible. -.-


End file.
